


Dancing Cheek to Cheek

by morecivilizedage



Series: Explorations with Ella & Louis [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Foreplay, Frottage, Growing Old, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Older Characters, Slow Dancing, rebellion era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecivilizedage/pseuds/morecivilizedage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex thinks Obi-Wan is lovely, swaying to music in their quarters at stars-only-know-o'clock in the wee hours of the night/morning.  Obi-Wan still thinks Rex is one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen, age notwithstanding.  Together, they dance the way only old lovers of ages can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).



> This is pretty much nothing but self-indulgence. Inspired by [Cheek to Cheek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeisCvjwBMo) as sung by Ella Fiztgerald and Louis Amrstrong, as well as the lovely [Young & Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-RqbuGBBTQ) rendition by SoMo.
> 
> Also, guys, heads-up, this is the most slow-building, relaxed porn ever. The kinky shit will probably resume with the next installment.

There is some sort of slow music playing in the background as he wakes.  Rex can’t tell you where it’s coming from, but Obi-Wan is swaying and humming along to the tune.  He watches from the bed as his lover moves, slowly dancing around the small open space of their quarters.  Obi-Wan is utterly relaxed and unselfconscious like this, completely bared and _safe_ as they haven’t been in years.  It’s captivating, the way he moves, the way the soft light from the only lit lamp casts shadows and golden glows on his lover’s pale, scarred skin.  There are freckles and sunspots spackled faintly on his shoulders and across the bridge of his nose.  Auburn and brown hair trails down his body in clusters of curls, darkening where it leads down from his lower abdomen to nestle his cock, the dim lighting hiding the beginnings of silver and grey.  A very, very, lovely, prim, fabulous cock.  Rex grins to himself as he shifts up from bed, slowly standing.   He moves until he is standing behind Obi-Wan, wraps his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and begins to hum along as well to the music.  They spend several minutes there, swaying to the music, pressed flushed skin to skin.  Rex can hear the grin in the timbre of Obi-Wan’s voice as he begins to sing along with the tune.  Rex shifts his arms to draw his hands down Obi-Wan’s torso.  He briefly cards his hands through the light dusting of chest hair, before letting them wander lower, running down his sides, curving over the sharper points of Obi-Wan’s hips.  Obi-Wan’s voice grows softer, huskier until it trails off completely, and he presses even further back against Rex, tilting his head back to rest on Rex’s shoulder, eyes bright.  Stars know that Rex doesn’t look near as young as he used to, much less as young as he should be.

Not that it matters, as he drags his calloused palms over the smoother skin nearing Obi-Wan’s groin and teasing with his fingers along at almost silk-soft skin of his inner thighs.  He shifts, turns to brush his lips against Obi-Wan’s forehead.  Obi-Wan’s hands wander up and slide into the coarse thickness of his hair.  It has grown out longer than the near-buzz he’d kept it during the war, and much more white than blond, but Obi-Wan certainly doesn’t seem to mind.  Rex doesn’t think he’ll ever have enough of the way Obi-Wan looks at him—a beat-up old clone, twenty-seven going on fifty-four—as though he’s one of the most beautiful things left that this universe holds.  Rex rolls his hips, slow, to the music as it shifts into a new song, and his cock drags along the crack of Obi-Wan’s ass.  Obi-Wan moans as Rex brushes his fingertips over Obi-Wan’s own cock, and he turns Rex’s loose hold.  He slides his hands out of Rex’s hair and wraps his arms up around Rex’s shoulders.  Rex brings their foreheads together, shifts so that his bare leg is pressed close between Obi-Wan’s thighs, and moves with the music, each rocking sway dragging his thigh along Obi-Wan’s hardening cock.  Obi-Wan takes one of his hands and draws the nails along Rex’s back, down over his shoulder, flattening down to also include the pads of his fingertips as he drags them down over his pectorals.

Arousal blooms slow, already sated from their previous exploits earlier in the evening, Rex simply basks in the sensation as Obi-Wan slowly becomes erect along the slide of his thigh as they rock back and forth together completely nude to soft music playing in the background.  They know each other too well, are too well-versed in each other’s bodies, for this to be anything but an encore of touches the other loves best.  Obi-Wan rubs the scruff of his beard against Rex’s smooth-shaven face in the way that never fails to send shivers down his spine, and Rex grips Obi-Wan’s hips with a steady, insistent pressure of calloused palms that always makes him moan and his eyes heat.  Rex leans forward, drawing his cheek back along Obi-Wan’s beard, until his lips brush at the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear.  He presses a kiss to it before sucking the lobe into his mouth with a brief nip.  He begins to use his lips and teeth to trace a path along Obi-Wan’s jugular to his shoulder.  The noises Obi-Wan makes only hasten Rex to hardness.  Obi-Wan shifts to square their bodies, and he lets Rex’s use his hold on his hips draw him in closer, so that as they sway their cocks brush together.  Easy, slow.

Obi-Wan begins to guide him into the beginning steps of a dance, and Obi-Wan laughs, soft, as Rex does his best attempts to follow, keeping their hips locked close together.  They make a gradual loop around the room, and as they near the bed again, Rex begins to take the lead, stepping them closer to the rumpled sheets they had left behind to dance together in the middle of the night.  Rex guides Obi-Wan down on to the bed, ever so gently, before climbing in after him, never once releasing his grip on Obi-Wan’s hips.  Rex releases his hold at last, as they both roll to their sides, facing each other.  Rex tucks an arm under his head to pillow it and takes his other free hand to curl It around Obi-Wan’s cock just as Obi-Wan does the same.  He runs his thumb over the slit at the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock, and Obi-Wan’s mouth opens in a wordless gasp.  Obi-Wan has already set to stroking Rex with a steady rhythm that, were Rex a younger man, would make him want to squirm in impatience, and now only makes him smile and lean in to kiss Obi-Wan’s parted lips, and enjoy the steadier build of pleasure as it comes.  Obi-Wan begins to toy with him, more and more encouraging as Rex grows harder and thicker in the heft of his palm.  The sounds of pleasure build in Rex’s throat, low grunts of pleasure, though he never was and never will be quite the vocalist Obi-Wan is—especially as Rex tugs just so, letting his nails graze along the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh.  They take their time, teasing each other slowly.  Rex smiles and stares deep into Obi-Wan’s eyes and he could swear he sees the galaxy and an age trapped inside.  Old and deep and steady, and somehow, unbelievably, in love with him.  From the way Obi-Wan’s own smile softens and his eyes brighten as he stares back, Rex can only guess that he sees something near the same.

The music crescendos as much as slow, almost lullaby-soft music can, and it is then that they come together, almost more in mutual agreement than anything else.  Rex lets his shields lower in the aftermath, curling up closer to Obi-Wan and bringing his arm up around his lover’s shoulders.  He can feel as Obi-Wan slips in, just along the surface of his thoughts, reading the echoes of pleasure and the _warmthpreciouslove_ he always tries to send towards Obi-Wan, before curling around Rex’s mind in a way that Rex thinks mirrors the way he curls around Obi-Wan.  It’s easy to slide into sleep after that, as both of them slow, matching breaths and heartbeats as two-lovers with a shared moment of mind.


End file.
